


I can’t change the world, but maybe I’ll change your mind.

by HecticHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, michael calls luke lovebug and sorry not sorry, sad!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets turned down by his crush but finds something better in Michael. </p><p>Kisses and cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t change the world, but maybe I’ll change your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated!! x

Luke feels stupid. Like, a complete _fool_ as he walks away from a scene that was not supposed to end like it did. He was supposed to feel like the happiest person on the planet, smiling so big his cheeks hurt, but instead he felt deflated. With one simple ‘No’ he was knocked from his high horse, lost in a swirling sea of regret. Luke feels stupid, because he thought that stupid crush of his was actually going to return the feelings.

The blonde let his hands run themselves over his face, letting out a shaky breath while he willed himself to not start crying. Though that didn’t work for very long for he found his eyes welling with tears as he continued to walk, and before he knew it he was outside of Michael’s house.

This always happened.

Whenever he was miserable or angry or happy even he found himself crawling to Michael’s side, and Michael never once got angry or annoyed at him for it.

That is until today.

Luke shuffled up to Michael’s front door, walking in without bothering to knock because he never really has anyway. He wiped his eyes as he climbed up the stairs, up to Michael’s room where the bleach-blonde was sat up on his bed, xbox controller in hand. His eyes snapped to Luke entering his room, and he immediately paused the game when he noticed the tears in Luke’s eyes.

He got up from the bed, moving over to gently take the blondes hands in his smaller ones, “Luke? What’s going on?”

“He—He, he,” Luke had begun to sob again, hiccupping against his words. “He turned me down.”

Michael dropped his hands, rolling his eyes at the boy, “Are you serious, Luke? You’re crying because a boy turned you down?”

All Luke could do was sob a little louder, Michael’s words making him feel even worse. He shuffled over to Michael’s bed, sitting down while he shoved his face into his hands.

“Would you stop _crying?”_ Michael yelled, hands coming up to rub his temples. “God, you’re such a baby! This isn’t a perfect little world, Luke, you’re going to get turned down. It shouldn’t get you this upset!”

“Why are you _yelling_ at me!?” Luke sobbed, and _that_ caught Michael’s attention.

He finally allowed himself to calm down and properly think about the situation, finally allow himself to give Luke a look over and okay, he’s a mess. The blonde hair of his was sticking in all directions from Luke constantly tugging on it, his usually bright blue eyes now blood shot. Michael hadn’t realized how much it had really gotten to Luke, but then again he should have realized. Luke falls in love too easily, too effortlessly, and he’d never take getting turned down easily.

“I really liked him, Mikey.” Luke whispered out, and it broke Michael’s heart.

Michael let his facial features soften, sighing gently before moving to sit with Luke on the bed, pulling the sobbing blonde into his side, “I know you did,” He mumbled, “But it’s going to be okay, lovebug, you’ll be okay. He was probably a dick anyway.”

Somewhere in the brief moment they were pressed together like they were, Luke had ended up completely on Michael’s lap, curled in on himself while his head was tucked into Michael’s neck. Honestly, the way the blonde was sitting was kind of uncomfortable for Michael, and he thinks his left leg was going numb, but he can’t bring himself to move because Luke had finally stopped crying, and he thinks he might have even fallen asleep. That is until the blonde spoke up.

“Sorry for getting your shirt all snotty.”

Michael glanced down, chuckling gently before shaking his head, “Don’t worry about it, I can wash it.”

Luke nodded, letting out a yawn as he nuzzled his face further into Michael’s neck.

“Tired, lovebug?” Michael asked, and Luke nodded again and began to let his eyes slip shut. Michael didn’t exactly want Luke falling asleep on him, so he scooped the blonde up into his arms as gently as he could and carried him around the side of his bed before placing him underneath the covers. Michael began to walk away to change out of his jeans and into something more comfortable when Luke’s tired voice stopped him.

“Mikey?”

“Hmm?” He hummed, turning back around to face the sleepy boy only to notice he’d sat up again.

“Come here?”

Michael did as told, shuffling back over to the side of his bed where Luke reached out, taking a hold of his hands and suddenly tugging Michael onto him, letting out giggles as he toppled on top of the blonde.

 _“Luke,”_ Michael groaned, attempting to push himself away from the blonde, only to be hugged closer by Luke’s arms wrapping themselves around Michael’s waist. “Luke, lemme go.”

“Only if you give me a kiss.” Was Luke’s reply, and his words sent butterflies to Michael’s stomach.

“What?” Michael lifted his head to stare wide-eyed at Luke, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out if he was serious or not.

“Only if you give me a kiss.”

Luke had the biggest, most stupidest smile on his lips and _fuck_ Michael couldn’t stop his heart from racing. Surely this wasn’t happening, Luke was not asking him to kiss him.

“B-But what about this other guy? What happened to my little sad Lukey who was crying over getting turned down by his crush?”

Luke let out a sigh, rolling his eyes at Michael, “Just-shut up and kiss me.”

And Michael did.


End file.
